


Moments

by marvelsamwilson



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: A window into the sex life of Frank and Karen





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/gifts).



> This is just a collection of scenes and headcanons, inspired by http://elizabethkween.tumblr.com/post/169173511419/kastle-even-for-sfw-odd-for-nsfw. I included a few of my own as well

“Did you remember to take the umm, you know...” his voice trailed off at the end.

“The what, Frank?”

“You know, the uh,” he mumbled again.

“Just say it Frank,” she interrupted, smiling deviously.

“The birth control,” he responded, defeated.

“I don’t have to Frank, remember? I have the IUD.”

“That’s not the name of your pills?”

Karen burst out laughing, “Oh my god Frank, no,” - she often forgot how disconnected Frank had been from normal life. “It’s a birth control device that’s implanted inside you, it works for years at a time.”

“Oh, so we’re good then?” he asked, relieved.

“Yes, we’re good,” she smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Good.” He undid his jeans and let them drop to the floor, along with his boxers. In one motion he lifted her by the thighs, pushing her back up against the wall. She had already wriggled out of her trousers and panties, and wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him position himself. He slid inside her and she moaned loudly, relishing the feeling.

He fucked her hard against the wall in her living room, before moving to the couch, then the bedroom...

* * *

The first time they have sex, Frank is a lot more reserved than Karen was expecting.

“I’m not fragile, y’know?” she playfully admonished him.

He knew. But he came from such a violent world, such a violent history, the last thing he wanted was to be too rough with the only person he cared about.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said sheepishly. Every now and then Karen got to see that really vulnerable side of Frank, and it endeared him to her even more. 

It didn’t take long for him to loosen up, and eventually they worked themselves into a good routine. Frank was also larger than she expected, his girth more sizable than she was used to. He was uncut but kept himself well groomed and trimmed. Even when Karen was naturally wet, it still took a bit of lube to fit Frank in comfortably at the start. But once he was fully inside, Karen could not get enough of him. His back had quite a few marks from her digging her nails in, scratching and clawing and begging him for more. He didn’t mind the scars, he had a lot bigger ones from a lot less pleasurable experiences.

Karen kept herself waxed usually, making monthly appointments even before she knew Frank. For aesthetic purposes she prefered the wax look to shaving, and it saved her a lot of time. Frank liked the clean cut, though he didn’t mind either when she was behind on appointments and let it grow in a bit. He called it “pretty” on more than one occassion, and it always made her laugh and blush.

* * *

Karen was initially a bit more adventurous when it came to positions; Frank was old school in that he loved missionary more than anything else, but Karen didn’t mind because he was  _ so _ good at it. He would angle her just the right way, so he could penetrate deeper inside her; she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as close he could get. When she came, it was in waves, her hands gripping the sheets, toes curling into the mattress, legs convulsing. Frank loved the visual feedback of her orgasms; it only made him want to fuck her that much harder.

The first time Karen propped herself on her hands and knees doggystyle, Frank was pleasantly surprised. 

“Oh you like that, huh?” he asked with that gruff baritone of his. Karen couldn’t see him, but she knew he was smirking.

“Mmhmm,” was all she could say in response, biting her lips in anticipation. He didn’t make her wait long, plunging himself inside her, balls deep, eliciting a loud yelp from her.

“FUCK!” she screamed as he began stroking her, his large hands gripping her waist, pulling her back and forth against him, causing her ass to slap up up against his waist. He would also grab her hair occasionally - not too hard - but enough to arch her back for him to really stroke into her.

It was all she could do to grab the pillow in front of her and bite down on it, stifling her screams. She didn’t last long in this position, her body quaking against his as she came multiple times. He didn’t last much longer, groaning loudly as he finished inside of her, them both collapsing on the bed. 

* * *

She hated when his beard was long. It made kissing him, one of her favorite things to do, a slight more irritating than she would like. But she loved the friction elsewhere... 

She also understood why the need for facial hair. He would always be on the run, that was part of the deal she signed up for. So they had to make time for sex when they could, often times in not ideal places. This led Karen to discovering a turn on that she didn’t previously know she had: having sex in places with a high risk of getting caught.

Nothing super public or overpopulated. But if there was a back room or office somewhere they could sneak off to, that someone may walk past? The idea thrilled her a lot.

One problem with this newly discovered kink? Karen was a screamer. Like legit high pitched screaming and moaning, the kind that made her neighbors bang on the wall. It made things quite complicated for their sneaky escapades, and Frank often found himself having to use his free hand to muffle the noise. To Karen though, it only added to the excitement.

One time, when Frank snuck by her office late one night to visit, they found themselves in a seldom used conference room on the fifth floor of the building. According to Karen, no one was ever up there this late at night, and the security cameras wouldn’t pick up anything because it was so dark. But sure enough, right in the middle of Frank nailing Karen over the large conference table, they heard a sound coming from down the hall.

Frank scooped Karen up, his hard cock still inside her, and they hid under the table. A few seconds later, a security guard cracked open the door, flashing his flashlight inside for a few seconds, not bothering to turn on the light. He didn’t see anything and decided it was clear, closing the door behind him.

“Do you still want to finish,” Frank whispered to her.

“Hell yeah I do!” she exclaimed, her voice almost a little too loud. The excitement of sneaking around and almost being caught made her feel like a giddy teenager again.

* * *

Another problem they both discovered was that sometimes they’d forget that Micro had surveillance on Frank regularly, which led to some awkward moments. One such moment occurred when Karen tagged along with Frank on a stakeout for a lead they were tracking. They were parked in a burner car in the alley behind an apartment complex, waiting for the target to show. After a few hours of waiting with no luck, Karen started to get antsy. She was already leaned up against Frank from across her seat, resting her head on his shoulder, when she let her hand slide down inside his jeans, caressing his cock and bringing him to hardness. 

Frank let out a guttural moan when she pulled it out and began stroking him with her hand.

“Could you guys not??” Micro screamed over the earpiece in Frank’s ear.

Karen giggled and blushed - she honestly had forgotten Micro was listening in - but she didn’t stop.

“This guy’s not showing, Micro. And sorry buddy, this is a private show,” he responded, disconnecting the earpiece and microphone. It didn’t take long before Karen was on the other side of the car, straddling Frank in the reclined driver’s seat. 

* * *

When Karen and Frank first started seeing each other, she was disappointed that he would never go down on her. Not that he didn’t like it or ever refused; she didn’t know how to ask for it and he never initiated it, so she just assumed it was something he didn’t like to do. She would come to find out that when he was married, his wife never asked him to do it either, so he just had no experience. Frank was a prideful man, but he wasn’t stubborn, and he wanted to learn all the ways he could please Karen. 

When she first brought it up, he wasn’t resistant - he was intrigued by it. Like most men, he was bad at the start, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm. But with some time and her guidance, Frank not only began to enjoy it, but also became amazingly good at it. Frank was naturally good at paying attention to detail, so he became an expert at reading her body, and knowing tongue movements would produce the desired reaction at the right time. He liked to tease at her, bringing her close to the edge of climax before pulling back, driving her mad. When he began to make her orgasm by going down on her only, he knew he had mastered it.

* * *

Frank appreciated that Karen communicated her needs to him. He appreciated a lot of things about Karen. Like the times when they’d be in her apartment, and she’d walk around in one of his old sweatshirts, wearing nothing else but panties underneath, with her glasses on and her hair in a bun. It turned him on and she knew it. She loved being a tease because she knew he’d have his way with her eventually; this was her way of getting him riled up first. It took everything in his power not to pull her on top of him right away every time she was dressed that way. He failed, often.

Karen appreciated the way Frank made her feel seen. He would look at her with this way that made her feel like she was the only thing in the world that existed to him. She also appreciated the way he learned her body, discovering the parts she liked and didn’t like, the places she loved to be touch and didn’t loved to be touch, the sensitive areas that drove her nuts when he kissed them. He generally couldn’t keep his hands off her, always giving her affectionate little touches no matter where they were - she loved the way he would gently trace her hands when they were standing somewhere very public and couldn’t hold hands. Or the way he would come up behind her in the kitchen and place his hands on her waist as he peaked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. He always closed the distance between them wherever they were, and gave her physical reassurance that he was close to her.

* * *

 

Even though they were both sexually experienced, they still taught each other things. Frank was already good at hitting her g-spot, both with his fingers and during penetration, but Karen showed him how to work her clit with his thumb while he stroked her, giving her double stimulation and more frequent orgasms.

Karen loved giving Frank blowjobs, and she was very proficient at it. She learned what he really liked though, is when she massaged and caressed his balls at the same time as she worked him with her tongue. He would get really noisy and grunty, which Karen took as a sign of his enjoyment. She could make him cum in less than 10 minutes if she wished, but she preferred to save that for intercourse...

* * *

 

“Karen, you’re killing me...” he growled in her ear, after she rolled off top of him and cuddled up next under his arm. His voice always turned her on, especially when it got all low and throaty when he was exhausted. 

“Three times in one night?” he asked with a chuckle.

“What, I’m just making up for lost time,” she responded, face red and blushing.

(It was true, he hadn’t seen Karen in three weeks, after getting stuck in New Mexico for a while, tracking down a lead. When he finally got back and came through the door, Karen barely gave him time to set down the cactus he brought back for her before she was on top of him.)

“I thought you Marines had incredible stamina,” she teased him.

“We do,” he laughed, “but even we have our limits. We do get tired, you know?”

She reached a hand down to his still half-standing erection and whispered, “Your body says otherwise,” as she stroked him back hard. He let out a long, low moan and that was Karen’s signal that he was ready to go again.

“You lay back, let me do the work.” She grabbed some lube and coated his shaft, then straddled back on top of him.

“I LOVE YOU WOMAN” he yelled out as he entered her.

“I know,” she giggled, before throwing her head back wildly.

* * *

The times in which Karen wasn’t in the mood for sex, Frank totally respected her. She would still curl herself up under his arm, resting her head against his chest. Frank had a ruggedness to him that she loved, he was masculine in a certain old fashioned way that she found really attractive, especially when he worked on stuff around her apartment. The grimy look was a good look on him. But he was also well groomed, and always smelled good, which made Karen want to be up under him all the time. He used the same brand cologne he’d since before his marine days; it was a strong but clean scent, one that permeated his clothing, a fact that Karen appreciated when he was gone and left some of his clothing behind. The scent of him remained. 

She loved being held by him, it made feel her at home, more at home than she ever had since she moved to New York. She felt protected in a strange way she could never properly express; while Karen had shown she was willing and able to take care of herself, she appreciated having a person who always had her back and looked after her. He was The Punisher to the rest of the world, but he was her Frank.

  
  



End file.
